One Piece Pirate's Journey
by MidlightBrony
Summary: Alexander D. Wolfwood dreams of becoming the greatest fighter in the world. Will he be able to fulfill that dream as a Straw Hat Pirate?
1. Survival of the Fittest

Some people are born legends. Others, through acts of infamy or valor, become legends. And some, rise above legends, to become something else entirely. However the legend comes to be, they all have a beginning and an end.

This particular legend, begins in a small town in the East Blue. A town whos magistrate has become rife with tyranny and oppression.

Three young men, by fate or chance, enter this wretched city.

Will they be the town's salvation, or will they be its damnation?

For good or evil, one thing is certain. The tale of Alexander D. Wolfwood and the Straw Hat Pirates, has only just begun.

"This is all your fault," Alexander muttered to his partner. They were currently tied to poles shaped like a cross, in the middle of a marine base courtyard. Large walls adorned them on all sides, with the base itself to their left. It was large and imposing, much like its captain is said to be.

"Shut up," Zoro said back. He was pissed and hungry and didn't want any lip from his partner. "You're the one who punched him."

That was true. Alexander couldn't help but think back. The whole thing started when the two were trying to get a bite to eat.

_"Man this food is good," I smiled in content. It had been a while since we had eaten food this good, and I was going to savor every bite. Zoro grunted in agreement, but that was all I got. It was feeding time after all._

_Just as we were finishing our meal, a large, brown wolf barged in the restaurant and started eating someone's food, scaring nearly everyone in the bar. Rika, a cute little girl with brown hair tied in pig tails and big wide innocent eyes, wasn't so intimidated. She immediately began swatting at the wolf with a broom, telling it to go away._

_That's when the bastard Helmeppo showed up. "Do you have a problem with my pet little girl?" he questioned from the doorway, looking far too smug. He stood about 5'6" and was dressed in an expensive dark purple suit with pink cuffs and a pink collar. His blonde hair appeared greasy, and looked to be in a bowl cut style, except without any bangs. His face was angular, with well-groomed eyebrows, and beady black eyes. The most distinguishable feature about him was his chin, which looked like two golf balls side by side._

_Soon after he entered, his pet wolf attacked the little girl. It snarled and lunged, causing her to instinctively fall backwards and guard herself, getting her green and purple dress all dirty. But before the wolf could reach her, it was stopped by a stool that Zoro casually kicked at it. The wolf went flying, landing near the doorway, never to rise again._

_"Awww man. I wanted to do that"_

_My voice caused Helmeppo to turn to us, anger written all over his face. He began yelling, asking us who we were, sword pointed in our direction in a pathetic attempt at intimidation. We pretty much ignored him and continued with our meal. It was more interesting anyway._

_After a moment of staring, he seemed to realize who we were. "Y-you can't be. Roronoa Zoro… and Alexander D. Wolfwood?" he stuttered out, approaching cautiously with his sword still pointed at us. _

"_So what?" answered Zoro, just as annoyed as I was at the guy. He didn't seem to take the hint, as he continued ranting, "Why the hell are pirate hunters bothering the marines!?"_

_"Why are marines attacking defenseless little girls?" I responded, taking a bite of food. Before I could even swallow, Helmeppo swung his sword at me. _

_I kicked myself back, his sword hitting the counter and missing me completely. Not wanting to give him another chance to attack, I kicked his sword upward, where it lodged into the ceiling. Helmeppo gasped in surprise before he was sent crashing onto the floor, courtesy of a light punch from yours truly. _

_Helmeppo soon found himself at sword point, staring at Zoro's rather pissed off face. He was more annoyed then me at having our meal interrupted. Poor Helmeppo looked ready to wet himself. _

"_You're annoying," Zoro told him. Helmeppo though, starting chuckling, which confused me. Most people don't chuckle at a pissed off Zoro. "You don't seem to understand. If my father finds out about this, those people will be executed." I turned to see the girl and her mother huddling in fear. This pissed me off even more. The only ones who should be this afraid of marines are weak pirates and bandits._

_Helmeppo began dragging himself up, arrogant smirk still in place, "You wouldn't want that to happen, so why don't we make a deal? You two can go to jail instead of them. Let's see… One month! If you can both survive, I'll even let you go to. How about it? It's a good deal." He almost seemed hopeful that we would accept. Probably so we wouldn't hurt him again._

_Zoro seemed to think about it. I knew what his answer would be. The same as mine. "One month? Easy." I smirked as he dropped his sword, point first into the floor. "Geez, you're such a pain the ass," I sighed dramatically, holding my wrists out for them to cuff me._

_Soon after, we were herded out, the little girl crying the whole time. I gave her one last confident smirk, before being led around the corner going out of sight. _

Alexander was snapped out of his memory by Zoro's voice, "Hey you guys. You're bothering me. Get lost." Alexander looked towards the wall to see that there were two people staring down at them. A kid with pink hair and glasses, and an older guy with a straw hat, a goofy smile, and a scar under his left eye.

The pink haired one seemed to freak out at Zoro's voice, causing Alexander to smirk. Before he could comment, however, another body appeared on the wall. This one was much younger and of a different gender. It was the little girl from the restaurant.

Rika made a shushing motion toward the two on the wall, before letting down a rope and climbing down. She landed with a soft thud, before running over to the two tied up. This caused the pink one to freak out again and start yelling at his friend to stop her.

She came to a stop before the two, giving them a heartwarming smile. This didn't seem to affect Zoro though, who made sure she knew it, "What are you doing here kid?" he asked her gruffly. This didn't deter her in the slightest. With her smile still in place she asked them a question, "Aren't you two hungry? I made you onigiri."

This didn't sway Zoro, "Get lost kid. If they catch you you're gonna get killed." Alexander let out a sigh. Zoro could be such an ass at times. He smiled at the girl, "Thank you Rika, but you really shouldn't be here." She just gave them another smile, "But you haven't eaten anything."

She then presented them with the onigiri, "It was my first time, but I put my whole heart into it." Her smile never wavered, but it did seem to become more proud. Zoro was slightly taken aback, but he started yelling again, "I'm not hungry, get lost!" This seemed to make Rika sad.

"But-" she started, only to be interrupted by Alexander, "Leave Rika. We don't want you here." He didn't want to be mean to her, but being nice would only endear her into staying.

Before they could say more to convince her to leave, Helmeppo appeared with a couple of marines. "No need to be so mean you two," he said, walking toward them with a spring in his step. The pink haired kid seemed to be relieved. Boy was he in for a surprise.

When he reached the group, he sneered down at the frightened girl, "Hey that looks tasty. Don't mind if I do," and with that, he snatched up one of the balls and popped it into his mouth. This seemed to give the little girl her courage back, "No! That's not for you!" She was ignored by Helmeppo, who continued to eat the onigiri. Both Zoro and Alexander's glare intensified.

His face soon turned green, and he began spitting it out, yelling about how nasty it was. He turned to the little girl, "What the hell! It's full of sugar! Onigiri needs salt, not sugar!" This seemed to make the girl even sadder than before. She put everything into it, and it turned out horrible.

"But I thought it would taste better sweet," she muttered, looking down at the remaining ball of onigiri in sadness. A ball that was swiftly swatted out of her hand by Helmeppo. Once it was on the ground he began stomping on it, causing Rika to cry out in distress.

When he was done, it looked more like a mud ball then a rice ball. Rika could only stare in dismay at all her hard work. Zoro and Alexander wanted nothing more than to gut him. A notion that was only increased by his next action

Helmeppo pulled out a sheet of paper, looking as if he really hated what he was saying. "Haven't you read this poster? Anyone who helps the criminals is to be executed immediately. Signed, Marine Captain Morgan." Rika froze in terror. Alexander started fighting against his bindings. There was no way in hell he was going to let them kill her.

"Tell me, do you know who my father is?" questioned Helmeppo in his snide tone. Rika could only stare at him, afraid.

Helmeppo then turned to the marine on his left, "You throw this brat out. I'm tired of looking at her." The marine in question didn't look thrilled. In fact he seemed shocked that he was being ordered to do so. His hesitation caused Helmeppo to get right in his face, "Are you disobeying me? I'll tell my father," he threatened. That seemed to snap him out of it.

He approached Rika, who recoiled in fear, "I'm really sorry about this," he whispered into her ear. She looked surprised for a second before he grabbed her and tossed her over the wall. Luckily he threw her right over the two observing, and the one with the straw hat jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground. Alexander wondered if the marine threw her toward them on purpose, hoping they would catch her.

"Bastard," muttered Zoro as Helmeppo laughed gleefully. Alexander kept silent, but his glare spoke a thousand words.

"Boy you two sure are stubborn. I can't believe you're still alive," commented Helmeppo casually, like nothing happened beforehand. It pissed off both captives. "Don't be so surprised. We'll survive the whole month," replied Zoro confidently. "Only ten days left," quipped Alexander. This only caused more laughing from Helmeppo. "If you live that long."

With that Helmeppo began walking off, laughing the whole time. The two marines followed quietly.

As soon as he was gone, Zoro and Alexander saw the straw hat kid staring at them with curiosity, no longer on the wall. Along with his straw hat, he was wearing a red button up vest, shorts that went just below his knees, and flip flops. He looked to be slightly shorter then Zoro and his arms looked stringy.

The straw hat kid took in their appearance just as they did his. Zoro had short, light green hair that almost looked like moss and angry black eyes. Three golden oblong earrings adorned his left ear. He was wearing a dirty white shirt, with dark green pants and black boots. A light green haramaki was situated around his waistline.

Alexander had fairly short black hair swept in an upward ark. His Dark violet eyes held the same anger as Zoro's. He had a white shirt with a deep V-neck, showing off his muscular chest, with a black vest over it. His black pants were baggy, allowing for easy movement and came to rest inside his black boots. He looked to be much taller than his companion.

"So you two are bad guys?" straw hat asked in his childish voice. The two weren't sure if he was trying to be funny or not, and either way, they weren't happy to see him. "Why are you here?" Zoro asked in annoyance. "Being humiliated like that… Are you two really strong?" he asked, ignoring Zoro and pissing him off in the process. Alexander cut off Zoro as he opened his mouth, "It takes true strength to know when to fight, and when not to." This caused straw hat to smile, having learned that lesson himself long ago.

He walked towards them, smile still on his face, "If it was me, I would have escaped in three days. Any longer and I'd starve." His tone was light and slightly teasing. Alexander thought it would piss Zoro off even more, but he only smirked in response. "I'm different from you. I'll survive, and show you all what I'm made of."

"Man what a stubborn guy," commented straw hat, before he turned and started walking away, only to be stopped by Zoro. "Wait!" Straw hat turned around. "That rice ball, do you mind?" he asked. Straw hat seemed surprised. "Are you sure you want to eat this? It's more of a dirt ball now."

"Shut up and give it to me," growled out Zoro. Alexander was having none of his selfishness. "I'm not letting you hog it all. I want half." His voice caused the other two to look at him. "What? She made them for both of us, so it's not fair if only Zoro gets some," he said, making Zoro smirk and straw hat laugh.

He separated the remains into halves and fed it to them, as per their request. The two forced the horrible remains down their throats, making them cough and sputter. "Thanks," Zoro muttered, "It was delicious."

"Best I ever had," stated Alexander. Straw hat just smiled at them before turning to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Alexander, making straw hat stop and turn around for the second time. "What's your name?" he asked. Straw hat seemed surprised. He pointed to himself in confusion, "Me?" he asked, before smiling ear to ear, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

Alexander stared at Zoro as he muttered about an evil woman in his sleep, and couldn't help but chuckle. He had a feeling that women would be the cause of much grief in Zoro's life.

He then began thinking about the kid that was there earlier; the kid with the initial of D; same as him. What did it mean? His thoughts on the subject were cut short when he saw Luffy land in the courtyard.

"You again," stated Alexander as Luffy got closer. This had the effect of waking Zoro as well, and he wasn't thrilled about it. "What the hell do you want?" Not thrilled at all.

"I'm going to untie you and make you my nakama," he answered Zoro's question. Both Alexander and Zoro looked shocked at his casual declaration. "What?" asked both Zoro and Alexander at the same time.

Luffy walked closer till he was only a few feet from them. "I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew, and I've decided that you're going to join," Luffy said like it was the most common thing in the world. Alexander looked at him confused while Zoro refused outright, stating he wouldn't be a bad guy.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked with his head cocked to the side in a confused manner. "Pirates are scum, that's why," responded Zoro vehemently, glaring at Luffy. "Well the marines here aren't much better," stated Alexander, causing Zoro's glare to turn to him.

"What does it matter? You're called evil pirate hunters already," mentioned Luffy, returning Zoro's glare to him. Alexander was watching the exchange with interest. He didn't really care if he became a pirate, but he would only agree if Zoro did. They decided to help each other achieve their dreams, and he wasn't going to back out of it.

"That doesn't matter. I've never regretted anything, and I won't start now. We will survive, and achieve our goals. No matter what," Zoro ended his speech with a wild grin. Alexander chuckled in response. It made him believe they could really do it.

"But I've already decided that you guys are my nakama," Luffy stated with a big smile on his face. "You can't decide that yourself!" shouted Zoro in response while Alexander laughed. Luffy seemed to completely ignore him. "You use a sword right?" Luffy questioned. Yep, completely.

Zoro did calm down after that, "Yeah, but that bastard son has them." Luffy's grin got even wider at, almost like he devised some fiendish plan. "I'll go get it, and then you'll join me." So not fiendish, but certainly dastardly.

"Are you stupid are something!?" yelled Zoro, wondering how the situation turned into this. It seemed so simple before. Survive the month and go free. But now this kid's here, interrupting his simplicity.

"You'll need to find all three," said a voice next to Zoro, which made him turn to it in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Zoro. His friend turned to him with the most innocent look he could muster, "Just trying to help."

"Well stop helping!"

Luffy just laughed and ran off like a kid who found the candy store. Zoro stared at his retreating form, "He's really going to attack the base all by himself?" "Seems like it," responded Alexander, staring at his retreating form as well. But…

Can he really do it?

That thought was shattered when they realized he was going the wrong way. "Hey! You're going the wrong way!" they both yelled in disbelief. Luffy suddenly stopped and turned around, making them both sigh and close their eyes.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

They opened their eyes to see a pair of really long arms with Luffy at the end, flying past them. "W-What the hell is he?" questioned Zoro. Alexander was too shocked to answer, and just stared alongside his partner.

* * *

After flinging himself across the courtyard, Luffy came to a stop in front of the marine bases back entrance. Looking around, he seemed confused that he couldn't find anybody. "I could've sworn I heard people over here," he said to himself. He then looked up, hearing people chanting on the roof. "There you are."

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed the top of the roof, flinging himself upward. However he may have made a tiny miscalculation.

"Crap, too far!" he yelled before grabbing onto a piece of rope. Rope connected to a giant statue. A giant statue of Captain Morgan. A giant statue of Captain Morgan, that broke in half. Looks of horror graced the faces of every marine on the rooftop. Luffy just gave them a sheepish smile before uttering an apology. It would not be enough however.

"Capture him! I want to kill him myself!" shouted Morgan in his deep, gravelly voice. With everyone panicking, no one heard Helmeppo yelling he was the one who punched him. No one except Luffy that is.

"Hey it's you!" Luffy exclaimed joyfully, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing onto his shoulder. This caused Helmeppo to panic even more. "I've been looking for you. I need your help," and with that, Luffy began dragging poor Helmeppo away, deep into the bowels of the marine base.

"After them! Don't let him escape!" yelled out Morgan. Marines immediately began chasing after him. "Captain Morgan sir! There's someone in the courtyard!" yelled a random marine.

"What?"

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?" asked Zoro in anger as that pink-haired kid from before showed up out of nowhere, and started untying the ropes. "We only have ten days left, don't interfere."

"Actually, you only have one day left. They're going to execute you tomorrow," mentions Coby as he continued trying to untie the ropes. Their eyes widen in shock. "What?" questions Zoro, not quite believing him.

"Helmeppo said so himself. He never intended to keep his promise," Coby continues. The captive's eyes turn from shock to anger. It didn't really surprise them all that much, considering who they were dealing with. "Luffy got mad and punched him. He's determined to save you guys."

"I see," muttered Alexander, staring at the large marine base. Girlish screams could be heard ringing out from the base, and Alexander had to wonder what the kid was doing.

"Looks like we're stuck, huh partner?" said Alexander, making Zoro look at him. "If we don't want to die, we're going to have fight our way out, and fighting marines would make us criminals." Zoro realized he was right, but he didn't have to like it.

"I'm not asking you to become pirates," said Coby, bringing their attention back to him, "But please, help Luffy." Kind of hard to ignore such a heartfelt plea, and neither knew how to respond to it.

"Hold it right there!"

* * *

Luffy came to a stop before a very effeminate looking door with various flowers adorning a plaque that read, "My Room". Luffy walked inside without a care in the world.

"This is it right?" Luffy asked the barely conscious Helmeppo, still dragging him. The room looked like what you would expect a noble's daughter to have. A vanity dresser across the room held various creams and moisturizers with pink curtains falling on either side. Fine china was hung in various places along the walls, and a large pink chair was situated next to the large window.

And next to the chair were three swords. It took Luffy a minute to realize that that's what he was looking for.

"Huh? Three?" questioned Luffy as he approached them, Helmeppo unwillingly tagging along. He then remembered what Alexander said. That he'd have to find all three. "Well that was easy," smiled Luffy as he dropped Helmeppo on the ground, no longer needing him.

Deciding to take a look out the window, he saw that Coby was in the middle of the courtyard, next to Zoro and Alexander, surrounded by marines.

"Oh Crap!"

* * *

Captain Morgan stared at the three with contempt. A stare that made most men wet themselves. Standing over eight feet, he certainly was an intimidating sight. His famous "axe hand" rested on his shoulder, ready to be used in a moment's notice. Attached to his lower jaw was steel that formed around the jaw. Large square "teeth" were fashioned onto it, pointing upward; the marine logo on the front, displayed proudly. His hair was blonde and cut short, like most marine haircuts. His captain's coat lacked sleeves, showing off his rather large arms. He wore a black shirt underneath his coat, camo pants, and standard marine boots.

"Tell me something, pirate hunters. Were you planning on starting a riot with that straw hat guy?" asked Morgan. He was sure that was it. No man could defeat him by himself.

"I don't need someone fighting my battles for me!" yelled Zoro in anger. Ropes tightened against him as he lunged forward trying to get at Morgan.

"Damn right!" yelled out Alexander in equal anger.

"Don't underestimate me," Morgan said darkly, his one normal hand caressing his trademarked axe hand. His eyes seemed to gain even more hatred. "The skills you two possess are nothing compared to my might."

Alexander was getting sick of his attitude, "It's easy to say that while we're tied up, but how about you release us and fight like a man." Morgan glared but didn't take the bait.

"Men! Take aim!" the captain ordered. Every marine was quick to do so. No one wanted to earn his wrath.

Alexander, Zoro and Coby stared at the guns pointed at them, thoughts racing through their heads,

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'_ -Alexander

_ 'I can't die here!' -_Zoro

_'LUFFY!' -_Coby

"Now men! Fire!" yelled out Morgan. Every marine pulled the trigger, and a hail of gunfire was sent hurdling toward them. They couldn't help but close their eyes in anticipation. This was it.

When no pain hit them they opened their eyes and saw Luffy standing there, arms held horizontally, taking the bullets. They couldn't help but cry out in surprise.

"You!" yelled Zoro

"Luffy!" yelled Coby and Alexander.

The marines were just as surprised. No one expected him to take bullets for people he barely knows. But what happened next surprised them even more. The spots where the bullets hit him was stretching! Time seemed frozen as everyone watched transfixed.

Luffy just had a smirk on his face as he sent the bullets flying in every direction. "That won't work!" he shouted joyfully, laughing the whole time. No one knew what to make of the situation. It just wasn't possible.

Zoro was the first to find his voice, and asked what everyone was thinking, "What the hell are you?"

Luffy turned his head to face Zoro, a light smile still on his face. "I told you, I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"The man who will become King of the Pirates."


	2. Great Escape! Defeat Captain Morgan!

"W-What?" stuttered out Zoro while Alexander stared in disbelief. This goofy kid wants to be the King of the Pirates?

"Do you know what you're saying?" asked Zoro. Luffy turned to them with his grin still in place, "The Pirate King is the Pirate King. What else is there to know?" Hard to argue with logic like that.

Zoro still looked on in disbelief, while Alexander gained the same grin as Luffy. They had crazy dreams as well, so they might as well join the guy with the craziest one of all.

The marines haven't moved an inch, still too shocked by what happened. And now this kid was declaring himself the next Pirate King? It was all too much for them. Even Morgan was too shocked to move.

Coby, however, looked positively thrilled at his declaration. Like a fanboy that just met his idol. "I was just as shocked as you, but he's serious. He WILL find One Piece and become the Pirate King. I know he will."

"Coby, how long have you known Luffy?" Alexander asked. Coby lost his super happy fanboy face and looked at him confused. "A few days, why?"

A few days? To have that much devotion to someone in only a few days was unreal. Alexander looked at Luffy in a new light. Just maybe…

Luffy's grin reached new levels after hearing Coby's speech, and he began laughing merrily.

He presented Zoro with his swords. "Here you go! If you take them you'll owe me."

"Being killed by marines, or joining me. Which do you choose?"

Zoro couldn't help the grin that reached his face. This kid was a pirate after all. "You're the son of the devil, you know that? Hey what do you think?" Zoro directed his question to his partner, who only gained the same grin as Zoro.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" It shouldn't have been possible, but Luffy's smile grew even larger.

"Fine you got a deal. There's no way we'll die in a place like this," Zoro said. Luffy threw his arms in the air and began yelling joyfully, doing a silly dance with Zoro's swords. He finally had nakama!

"We get it, now set us free!" yelled Zoro, while Alexander laughed. Things will never get dull with him around. Luffy stopped and turned to Zoro. "Right!"

Little known fact, Luffy is bad with knots. "I can't untie it…"

While Luffy was trying to untie the knot, the marines were having their own conversation. "Is that guy human? Bullets don't work," and other such worries were murmured throughout their ranks.

"It seems that he ate one of the sea's treasures, a Devil Fruit." The only one who seemed to know what was going on was the captain himself. All of his subordinates turned to him in confusion.

"It's been said that anyone who eats one gains remarkable powers. There are too many rumors to know which is fact and which is fiction, but that kid's power is without a doubt, the power of a Devil Fruit."

Morgan's speech didn't ease their nerves any. If anything it made them worse. How were they going to beat a guy like that?

"It doesn't matter who or what he is. Anyone who opposes me will be executed! If guns don't work, then cut them down!" That seemed to bolster the marine's courage. They dropped their guns, drew their swords and charged.

"Oi stop screwing around, they're coming", yelled Zoro in a panic. Every second Luffy wasted brought them closer to death. "I think I made it tighter…"

"Why don't you just cut the ropes with a sword", deadpanned Alexander, looking at them like they were idiots. Luffy and Zoro both stopped panicking and stared at him like he was the idiot. Bastards.

"Never mind, just give me my swords!"

Just as the marines reached them, Zoro freed himself, and blocked all seven of the marine's blades. Luffy and Coby looked on amazed, while Alexander chuckled. He would never admit it out loud, but he was just as impressed as them the first time he saw Zoro using three swords.

The marines weren't nearly as impressed. Morgan himself was starting to look worried. Zoro wasn't known for being weak or merciful.

"Make one move and you die," Zoro said with surprising clarity. He did have a sword in his mouth after all.

Every marine near him began crying in terror, muttering how scary he was. Alexander sighed. If they had only fed him, he wouldn't be so pissed.

"I promised to be a pirate. But let me tell you one thing. I follow my own ambition."

Luffy looked at him confused, "Ambition?"

Zoro's eyes gained a gleam. A gleam he always had when talking about his dream. "To become the world's greatest swordsman." Everyone could hear his passion and determination.

"If you do anything that makes me abandon my ambition, you'll end your own life on my sword."

Having his life threatened didn't seem to bother Luffy at all. In fact he seemed even more impressed. "The world's greatest swordsman. That's perfect! As the Pirate King's comrade, anything less would be insulting."

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment," said a voice next to them. A voice that turned out to be Alexander's. "But can you cut me loose now?"

Zoro smirked in response, while Luffy began laughing again. "Fine, just quit your damn whining." "I am not whining!"

Morgan had enough of their chitchat, "Why are you just standing there!? Execute them!" The marine's around Zoro began crying and panicking again. They didn't want to die!

Before they could do anything they were interrupted by Luffy's voice, "Zoro, duck!"

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!"

Zoro's eyes widened but he managed to duck just in time. The marines weren't so lucky. Luffy's leg stretched out and sent them flying. Morgan's previous calm façade dropped almost as far as his jaw. "What are you!?"

Luffy smiled in response, wiggling his foot that was still in the air, "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a rubber man."

Zoro took this chance to go and help his partner, who began stretching his muscles out as soon as he could. "Thanks."

The marines were staring with even more fear. Now they were both free and they had a rubber freak to deal with. "Captain! We're no match for them!"

Morgan's face took a dark look as his men pleaded with him. Alexander had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "This is a captain's order! Any who are complaining, shoot yourself in the head!"

WHAT?

Alexander and everyone else stared at him in horror. How could he order his men to do that? Luffy's face looked the hardest, hands shaking in rage.

He charged.

Before anyone could react he went speeding towards Morgan, reaching him in seconds. As soon as he was close enough he sent a punch at Morgan, which was barely blocked, his axe hand trembling in protest.

"Guess we'll get to see how strong our new captain is, eh Zoro?" They were watching with interest. Now they'll see if his boasting was all talk or not.

"You think you're a match for me!" yelled out Morgan as he flung off his captain's coat. "I am the captain of the marines, Axe Hand Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you."

Morgan swung his axe hand horizontally at Luffy who jumped over it and Morgan, landing behind him. Morgan wasted no time in turning around and bringing his axe down at Luffy, who jumped away again, Morgan's axe hitting the ground. A deep trench was created from the force of his swing.

Still in the air, Luffy brought both his legs to his chest before kicking Morgan in the face. Morgan was sent flying backwards, skidding along the ground, before righting himself and landing in a crouch, blood dripping from his now broken nose.

Every marine watched in shock. Straw hat was actually winning!

Luffy leapt at Morgan, who raised his axe high into the air, intending on cutting Luffy in two. "Die!"

As Morgan swung down, Luffy kicked off the ground, spinning wildly, and dodging Morgan's strike at the same time. "Don't wanna!" Luffy yelled with a smile.

Using the momentum of his spinning, Luffy kicked Morgan in the face again, sending him to the ground. Before Morgan could get a chance to get up, Luffy grabbed him by his collar, and began punching him repeatedly.

"Stop! Straw hat!" a whiny voice was heard. Everyone turned to see Helmeppo pointing a gun at Coby.

Everyone except Luffy, who just kept punching Morgan.

"I said stop! Are you stupid!?" It might've been more intimidating if his legs weren't shaking so bad. Helmeppo looked more afraid than Coby.

"Luffy," Alexander's voice caught his attention, and he stopped hitting Morgan. He looked at where Alexander was casually pointing and saw what had everyone's attention.

"D-Don't move. If you try anything I'll shoot!"

Luffy stared at him before his gaze went to Coby and he grinned. All of Coby's fear seemed to vanish. "Luffy! Don't let me interfere with your dream! Even if I die!"

Grin still in place, Luffy drew his arm back ready to punch Helmeppo, "You hear that! Coby's not afraid of you!"

Right before Luffy released his punch, Morgan appeared behind him, arm held high ready to strike him down. "Die, straw hat!"

Zoro readied himself to stop Morgan, but was in turn, stopped himself.

"I got it."

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

Morgan slashed down just as Luffy made to punch Helmeppo. Luckily for Luffy, Alexander appeared in front of Morgan at the same time.

Alexander grabbed Morgan's axe hand by the base, halting its advance. He smirked at Morgan's shocked face, before ramming his fist into his gut. Morgan fell to his knees, his normal hand holding his stomach in pain. He looked up and glared at Alexander's still smirking face. "Goodnight," and with that, Alexander roundhouse kicked Morgan in the face, sending him flying back unconscious.

Luffy had long since knocked Helmeppo out, much to Coby's relief, and grinned as he watched his new nakama beat Morgan with ease.

"Nice, Alex", Luffy said, looking at him. "Shut up. Only the ladies can call me Alex."

Zoro walked up to the two, sheathing his swords as he did so. Once he reached them he turned to the marines, who were staring at Morgan's body in shock. "Anyone else want to fight?"

The marines looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to do, before throwing their weapons and hats into the air, cheering to the heavens. Luffy looked on confused, "Their captain was just beaten, and they want to throw a party?"

"They must have been afraid of Morgan just as much as the people were," Coby said, walking up to them as well. At that moment, Zoro and Alex's strength gave out, and they collapsed onto the ground.

"Zoro! Alex!" shouted Luffy in concern. "Are you ok?" yelled Coby in equal concern.

"Hun-" started Zoro.

"-gry" finished Alex.

Luffy and Coby shared a look before bursting out in laughter. Everything turned out alright after all.

* * *

A few hours later the group found themselves at Ririka's restaurant, enjoying a victory feast. Many of the townsfolk were there as well, wanting to see their heroes.

"Man I'm full. That was worth not eating for three weeks," Zoro exclaimed happily, while rubbing his stomach in content. A full belly does a happy Zoro make.

"You can say that again!" said Alex next to him. They ate enough for five people apiece, but that wasn't the shocking part. Luffy ate more than them! Combined! And he was still going!

"Mah, you guys are lightweights," Luffy commented while eating another bite of food. Everyone stared at him incredulously. "I still don't understand how you can eat more than us," Zoro said, gesturing to Luffy's mountain of plates.

"Rubber stomach," quipped Alex, taking a drink of beer. Even so, it was a lot of food.

"Eat as much as you want. You did save our town after all," spoke Rika's mother Ririka. A beautiful woman by anyone's standards. Brown hair fell just above her shoulders. She wore a black shirt with a green dress that showed off her hourglass figure.

"But I need to save room for dessert," said Alex, giving Ririka a wink, and making her blush. "Pervert," muttered Zoro.

"You were so cool back there," said Rika as she walked up to Luffy, who in turn gave her a big smile with a mouth full of food. "Yeah I'm great. And someday I'll be King of the Pirates."

"Luffy! Swallow your food before speaking, no one wants to see that," said Alex, having stopped flirting with Ririka. Luffy looked over at him, before smiling and opening his mouth wide. Alex glared before lunging at him and forcibly closing his mouth, along with his nose. "I said close it!" Everyone laughed as Luffy struggled to breathe.

Alex released him when he started turning blue and returned to his seat. Luffy began taking in big gulps of air. He suddenly stopped and looked as though he just thought of something. "Hey Alex, what do you want to do?"

"What?" Alex asked clearly confused. "Zoro wants to be the best swordsman right? So what do you want to do?" A look of understanding came across his face.

"My ambition is to become the world's greatest martial artist," he said with as much passion and determination as Zoro. He even forgot to chastise Luffy for calling him Alex.

Luffy's grin threatened to split his face. "I have such strong nakama," he said throwing his arms in the air and laughing joyfully.

"That reminds me. How many other crewmembers do we have?" asked Zoro, leaning back into his chair. Luffy stared at him non-comprehendingly. "You said you were looking for crewmembers right? You must have some already."

"Nope just you guys."

Zoro looked at him is disbelief. "Can we even be pirates with only three people?"

"What does it matter? We're strong," Luffy said before taking another bite of food.

"Well do we at least have a ship?" asked Alex. Luffy pointed out the window to a small dinghy tied to the dock. A small dinghy that a dog was currently peeing on. Figures…

"That's our ship?" deadpanned Zoro, eye starting to twitch. That didn't curb Luffy's enthusiasm at all. "It's small now, but we'll get a really big one," said Luffy, making hand gestures emphasize how big it will be. Zoro burst out laughing, "How?"

Luffy ignored him and started fantasizing about his future ship. Zoro put his hand to his head, and tried to rid himself of a migraine. Alex could only sigh in misery. How had they gotten themselves into this mess?

"Luffy was born without planning abilities," semi-joked Coby. Considering Luffy was still daydreaming, it wasn't much of a joke. Rika and her mother only smiled in mirth.

"Looks like we're in for a bumpy ride, eh Zoro?" laughed Alex. Zoro couldn't see the humor and continued to massage his migraine.

"So where are you going next?" Rika asked Luffy, eyes shining in admiration.

"To the Grand Line!" Orange juice began spewing from Coby's mouth and nose. "With just three of you? That's impossible!"

"Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?" asked Rika with worry. Ririka looked equally worried. She's heard some nasty rumors from customers.

"Of course it is!" responded Coby. "Any pirate that's worth his weight goes to the Grand Line, trying to find the One Piece. With so many pirates there, fighting each other, it's earned the nickname The Pirates Graveyard. It would be fight after fight. Going there would be suicide."

A heavy atmosphere fell upon the room. At least until Luffy and Zoro began grinning like wild men. "I can't wait!" shouted Luffy. "Fight after fight huh? Sounds exciting," said Zoro.

"The strongest in the world gather there," mentioned Alex, with the same grin as them, "Should be fun."

"You guys are crazy!" shouted Coby. Didn't they understand?

"But Coby, the One Piece is in the Grand Line, so we have to go," said Luffy. He didn't see the problem. They were strong so they would be fine.

"Sorry, Captain's orders," said Alex.

Coby started to freak out again.

"What do you care? You're not going", stated Zoro. Coby seemed taken aback.

"Can't I worry? Luffy and I are friends, right?" He seemed to be near tears. Alex sighed. That kid really needs to toughen up.

Luffy started laughing, like he was just told the world's best joke, "Of course! Even though we're parting ways, we'll always be friends." Alex and Zoro smiled. Well said Luffy, well said.

Coby looked down with a smile on his face, "Luffy, because of you, I have the courage to chase my own dream. I will become a marine!" Determination was clear in his eyes as well as his voice. He just might make it after all. "Just don't become like the marine's here, or I'll come back and kick your ass." Coby looked at Alex before nodding, "Right."

"Anyway, shouldn't you be more worried about yourself." Everyone turned to Zoro, but only Alex seemed to realize where he was going. "That's right. He served under Alvida."

Coby had explained to Zoro and Alex over dinner how he was kidnapped by the pirate Alvida, and forced to be her cabin boy. For two years he was little more than a slave until Luffy saved him.

Zoro nodded in confirmation, while Coby began looking more and more nervous. "Even though you did so unwillingly, you still served under a pirate." Coby reached a new level of nervousness. "Don't underestimate the marines information gathering network. If they find out, you won't be able to join."

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

As soon as Zoro issued his warning, marines started walking through the door, and they didn't look happy.

"Is it true that you guys are pirates?" said one, probably the next highest ranking officer after Morgan. Zoro and Alex stared at them stone-faced, while Luffy smiled like an idiot. "Yeah, and I just got new nakama."

Well there wasn't much point in hiding it.

"We are grateful for all that you've done, but we cannot allow pirates to stay here." The commander adjusted his hat before staring at them with no emotion. "You must leave immediately!"

The townsfolk didn't appreciate the marines forcing them to leave, and began yelling obscenities at them. Luffy however, smiled. "Well, time to go."

Luffy thanked Ririka for the food and they started to leave. They walked past Coby, who stood there frozen in terror, and headed for the door.

"Aren't you their comrade?" questioned the commander, looking at Coby. He stiffened and tried to answer, but no words came out. He couldn't even face the marine. Luffy paused at the door for a second, before continuing on. "Wait, isn't he with you?"

Luffy turned back to address the marine, "I can tell you all about this guy." Coby turned around in shock. Luffy wouldn't tell them, would he?

"There was this big fat pirate lady that looked like a wild boar," Luffy started, making gestures with his arm to get the point across. She was very fat.

Luffy began walking past the marines toward Coby, still going on about Alvida, "She had this iron club. Man was she ugly." Luffy reached Coby and began poking him in the head, "And this guy served her for two years."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Coby reared his arm back and punched Luffy across the face. Luffy stumbled back a few steps, while everyone else looked on in shock. Zoro and Alex shared a look before smirking.

Coby seemed to realize what he did, because he looked at Luffy with horror, "Now you did it you bastard." With that Luffy began beating Coby relentlessly, his hat falling off in the process. The marines seemed to get the point, because they started yelling for him to stop, which he only did after Zoro grabbed the back of his shirt and began dragging him away. Coby fell to the ground physically and mentally exhausted.

"It's clear that he's not with you; now please leave our town in peace." Luffy picked up his hat with a grin and placed it on his head. He started walking out and Coby realized what he had done. Luffy still had to help him. Nothing had changed.

Coby jumped up as soon as the others were out of sight, "Sir please I want to join the marines." They seemed surprised by his declaration. One stepped forward and voiced his disapproval, "Sir I can't agree to this. We should run a full background check on him."

"No matter what you say, I will become a marine!"

The commander stared at him, judging his worth. "We have lost many marines over the years. The life of a marine is not an easy one." Coby looked at him with wide eyes.

"Permission to join granted."

* * *

"That was an interesting experience," said Zoro as the three came to their "ship". "The life of a pirate huh?"

"Don't worry Zoro. No one liked you before anyway," commented Alex. "Hey!"

Luffy laughed and untied the dinghy. Things were certainly looking up. He now had two nakama, and they were about to head off to a new adventure. He could hardly wait.

"Luffy!"

They turned to see not only Coby, but Rika and her mother as well, sad smiles on their faces.

"Thank you! This marine will never forget you!" he finished with a salute. Luffy looked on with a proud smile. He made it after all.

"Never heard of a marine thanking a pirate before," said Zoro, while Luffy laughed in response. "First time for everything," Alex said with a grin.

They piled in the boat and unfurled the sails, waving goodbye as they headed out to sea. Rika waved wildly in return, a huge smile on her face.

"Men, salute!" said a voice behind Coby. He turned to see the marines saluting as well. "You have a good friend there," the commander commented, giving Coby a smile. "Men! For saluting pirates we will go without food for three days!" "Yes sir!"

On the boat, Luffy was standing at the front, gazing out across the sea, while the other two relaxed behind him. "We're well on our way to becoming pirates," Luffy said, holding onto his hat so it wouldn't blow off. "Looks like it's going to be one hell of an adventure," said Zoro, a smile on his face as he gazed into the horizon. The moment was ruined by Alex.

"So, does anyone have a map?"


	3. Town Under Seige Luffy Gets Captured

Stranded upon a desert of waves, surrounded by a teasing thirst. The sea can be cruel mistress indeed.

It had only been two days and the newly formed pirate crew was already out of food. The reason? Luffy.

He had gotten hungry the first night, and decided to have a midnight snack. Bear in mind that a snack for Luffy constituted a full-blown meal for anyone else. When morning came, the other two knew who did it immediately from the all too innocent whistling of their captain. Luffy was beaten severely.

The weather, at least, was good. Clear blue skies for miles. A strong wind propelling them toward their next destination, wherever that might be.

Now if only Luffy would quite his whining.

"I'm hungry…" He was leaning over the boat with his fingers barely breaking the water's surface. Zoro sat across from him, with Alex lounging in the back. The perfect picture of boredom.

"Shut up. You're the one who ate all the food," said Alex, with his eyes closed. He was enjoying the light breeze and gentle rocking of the boat. He would have been asleep already if it weren't for Luffy's constant complaining.

"When are we going to reach land?" complained Zoro next. It was getting boring on the boat and he wanted something to do. Other than listen to Luffy complain.

"Who knows," moaned Luffy. "We go where the sea takes us."

The minutes continued to tick by. Alex had fallen asleep, and was lightly snoring, but Zoro was losing his patience. "Hey don't you think it's weird that someone who wants to be the Pirate King has no navigational skills?" Alex gave a loud snort at the sound of Zoro's anger but remained sleeping.

"Not really. I just drift," Luffy responded. He never had a problem using this method before. Granted he's only used this method once. "Besides, aren't you a pirate hunter of the sea? Shouldn't you be able to navigate?"

"I never called myself a pirate hunter," said Zoro, looking up at the sky. He began thinking back to when he first started his journey. "I left my village looking for a man, but I got lost and couldn't find my way back. I had to hunt pirates for the reward."

"So you just suck."

"Fuck you!" yelled Zoro, stomping down on the small boat, nearly making it capsize. This had two effects. The first: Luffy's hat flew off. The second…

"No Rika, I'm not hurting your mother!"

Alex woke up.

Luffy and Zoro watched the hat fly up and above the sail, while Alex was looking around confused. The two quickly made their way to the front of the boat, where Zoro reached out and grabbed the hat.

After getting his hat back, Luffy sat down without a word. He stared at his hat, lost in memories. Several minutes went by, before Zoro broke the silence, "Don't space out or you'll drop it again. It's supposed to be important right?"

Luffy smiled happily as he placed the hat back on his head. "Yeah. I made a promise to become a great pirate. This hat knows it all." Zoro more than anyone knew where he was coming from. The single white sword of his held his own promise.

Alex smiled as he watched the exchange. They were more alike than they realize. All of them made a promise to someone, but only two held a reminder. In truth he was slightly envious.

Something seemed to catch Luffy's attention. He stared up at the sky, grinning like the fool he was, "Look! Dinner!" Alex looked up to see what he was talking about, and saw a large bird about 100 feet in the air. Zoro looked at Luffy confused, and asked him how was he supposed to get it.

"Like this. Gomu Gomu no-" Luffy stretched his arms to the top of the sail, and grabbed the wood. Alex knew what was coming and tried to stop it, "Luffy wait!"

"Rocket!" It was all in vain. Luffy shot himself into the sky, speeding toward the bird. Alex face palmed. He knew this was a bad idea.

He was proven right only seconds later, when Luffy's head got stuck in the bird's beak. "You Idiot!" "AH! Help me!"

Zoro and Alex grabbed the oars and began rowing furiously, screaming obscenities at Luffy the whole time. Slowly but surely, Luffy was going out of sight.

"Hey, you in the boat, stop!" Zoro and Alex looked back to see three guys floating in the water. "Geez, does everyone need saving today," asked Alex rhetorically.

"We're not stopping so you better grab on!" yelled Zoro. The three seemed to freak out, but managed to grab on in time. Lucky them.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" they shouted in anger. Instead of being grateful, they pulled out weapons and threatened the two. "We're the crew of Buggy the Clown. This is our ship now." Bad idea.

They stopped the boat, and glared at the three. In ten seconds flat, the clown pirates found themselves covered in bruises, and rowing the boat, begging for forgiveness.

"I lost sight of my friend because of you. Row faster." Zoro's voice spurred them on, and they did row faster. "Hey Zoro. Wanna bet Luffy gets himself into trouble?" Zoro seemed to think it over. "No deal."

"Captain Buggy's going to kill us," whined the slave labor. Zoro and Alex shared a look. "Who's this Buggy you keep talking about?" asked Zoro. "Yeah, he sounds kinda stupid," quipped Alex

"He's our Captain, with the power of a Devil Fruit." That surprised the two. Another Devil Fruit user? One thing is certain; Luffy is definitely going to get himself into trouble.

* * *

In a town not far away, a young, beautiful girl was running from three goons. She had stolen something very important from Buggy, and he wasn't happy about it.

Above the town, Luffy was still struggling to get free. The bird wasn't keen on letting that happen, but was forced to let go as a cannonball crashed into it. A loud explosion went off.

The girl heard the explosion and turned around in shock, and the goons stopped chasing her. They all stared at the smoke-filled sky in confusion. That's when Luffy fell screaming.

He crashed between the girl and the pirates. "What? A person fell from the sky?" pirate number 2 asked. They all stared through the dust as Luffy rose to his feet.

"Man, who the hell shot the cannonball? Oh well, it saved me." Everyone stared at him wide-eyed as he casually dusted himself off, completely unharmed.

The girls face changed from shock to sly con-artist. "Boss, you came to save me!" Luffy turned to her confused, "Huh? Who are you?" The girl didn't answer and instead ran off.

"I'll leave the rest to you!"

Luffy and the pirates stared at her retreating form. "Hey she's getting away!"

"Who cares, we got her boss right here."

Luffy turned to the pirates, "Do you guys have any food?" He didn't realize what happened. They advanced on him menacingly, and one punched Luffy, knocking his hat off. Such a thing is taboo to Luffy, and he promptly beat the hell out of them. "Don't touch my treasure!"

"Hey you're pretty strong." The girl from before dropped onto a balcony from a rooftop. She had been watching the whole thing and was amazed he could beat them. Luffy turned his head to the side in confusion, "Who are you?"

"I'm a thief who robs pirates. My name is Nami." The now named Nami leaned forward on the railing, showing off her impressive bust. "Why don't you join me?" Her flirty smile went over Luffy's head.

"No," was Luffy's blunt answer. He began walking away, Nami yelling for him to wait. It wasn't Nami's cries that stopped him however, it was his stomach. It grumbled loudly, demanding satisfaction.

Luffy fell to his knees, having remembered his hunger. "How about I treat you?" asked Nami. Luffy jumped up immediately, grinning ear to ear. Putting on a nervous smile, she led him to a random house.

Once there, she grabbed some bread, and various ingredients for a sandwich, and fed Luffy. He seemed to enjoy it, but then again, Luffy would eat anything. After eating a sandwich as big as his head in one bite, he started to make conversation, "So you live here alone?"

"I'm not from this town. The locals were afraid of Buggy so they left." Nami was sitting on the end of the large table that Luffy was eating at. She didn't seem all that surprised at Luffy's eating habits, like most were when they saw it.

"So your breaking and entering."

"Don't say it like that!" Nami seemed genuinely affronted. "I only steal from pirates." Luffy turned his head in confusion again, "A thief's a thief right?"

"It doesn't matter what you say. I will earn a hundred million bellies. And with this map of the Grand Line, it's not just a dream." Luffy's attention was drawn from his food. "Are you a navigator?"

Nami turned to him and smiled, "I'm the best." Luffy became even more excited at that. "That's perfect! We need a navigator." Now Nami became excited. "Really?"

"Yeah. For my pirate crew." Nami's face turned sour at that. Her happy eyes turned angry, and slightly sad. "You're a pirate?"

Luffy didn't seem to notice and responded with a fond smile, "Yeah. I promised the guy who gave me this hat that I would become a great pirate." Luffy's fond memories were interrupted by Nami slamming her hands down on the table. "I hate pirates!"

"Come on, please," Luffy whined. Nami responded with a curt no and began walking toward the window. Luffy shrugged and began stuffing his face with the leftover bread.

Nami stared out the window, lost in thought, before noticing two of the pirates from before looking for her. She frowned as they ran off, wondering what she was going to do. As she turned around she saw Luffy, and an idea struck her. With a devious smile, she put her plan into action.

"Tell you what. If you do something for me, I'll think it over." she said, coming up to him with a big smile. Luffy turned to her, cheeks stretched like a chipmunk's, "Really?" Nami's smile grew larger, and a rope appeared in her hand. "Yup; now let's go see Buggy."

* * *

As Luffy was being escorted to Buggy, Zoro and Alex were nearing the island. It was probably a good thing the Buggy pirates were the ones rowing. If it was Alex and Zoro, they would have gotten lost.

"Oi Zoro, wake up!" yelled Alex, kicking Zoro in the leg. He woke up with an angry yell, and glared at Alex. "Don't get pissy, we're almost there," said Alex. Zoro stared out at the island they were fast approaching, and stood up.

A few minutes later they docked at the island, and a huge explosion leveled a part of the town. They stared in shock for a moment, before Alex turned to Zoro, "I found Luffy." Zoro began rubbing his temples in annoyance. "You're probably right, but what the hell was that?"

Their question was answered by one of their hostages. "That was one of Captain Buggy's Buggy Balls." Alex burst out laughing at that.

Once Alex calmed down they headed toward the source of the explosion. While they ran Alex noticed something about the town. "Hey Zoro…" "Yeah," he confirmed picking up on his thoughts. Where were all the people? Did the pirates capture them, or…?

As they got closer they could hear chanting. "Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot." Then it went quiet. Before long they heard a woman scream. The two of them sped up, hoping to get there in time.

They sprinted up the stairs, arriving on the roof to see four pirates attacking an orange haired girl. Zoro stopped two of them by slamming a sheathed sword into their faces, while Alex grabbed them by the head and slammed his two onto the ground.

"Geez, all these guys picking on one girl," commented Zoro, as his goons collapsed. Alex straightened himself, smiling at the shocked group of pirates. "It just ain't right." Luffy had a big grin on his face as he happily called out their names.

They both turned around at the sound of their captain's voice, only to see him in a cage. "Luffy what the hell are you doing in a cage?" asked Alex. Luffy laughed, "It's all part of the plan!" They sweat dropped at that. How was being stuck in a cage a plan?

As they chastised Luffy for being a moron, the Buggy pirates were starting to sweat. Everyone in East Blue has heard of the famous pirate hunters. "So you're Roronoa Zoro, and Alexander D. Wolfwood. Did you two come for my head?" questioned Buggy. Everyoned turned to Buggy.

Zoro leveled him with a glare, "Not interested." Alex shifted himself into a better stance in case things turned south. Nami, who was standing close to Buggy, ran and hid behind the two, more specifically Alex.

Buggy started laughing like he heard a good joke, "But I'm interested. If I kill you two, my fame will increase." Their glares hardened, "Try it…" started Alex. "And you'll die," finished Zoro. Buggy didn't seem deterred by the threat, and started spinning knives in anticipation, with his crew cheering him on.

Zoro drew his swords as Buggy charged. Buggy leaped at him, preparing to cut Zoro to ribbons. In an instant, Zoro appeared on the other side of Buggy, or rather, the remains of Buggy. Zoro had cut him into several pieces. Nami flinched and looked away, not wanting to see the gore. Buggy's crew went silent as they looked on.

Then something weird happened.

They started laughing. Each and every one of the Buggy pirates started laughing. Alex stared at them confused, "Something's not right." Nami seemed to get a little scared at their dark chuckling and moved closer to Alex. "W-What's going on? Their captain was just killed and they're laughing?"

As they stared at the crowd they failed to notice Buggy lifting off the ground. He threw a knife at Zoro and pierced his side clean through. He let out a pained grunt and fell to his knees. The others could only look on in horror. "What's with his hand?" questioned Nami in fear. That's when Alexander noticed that Buggy's hand was still attached to the knife.

"Bara Bara no mi," said Buggy as his limbs reattached. The knife that was in Zoro was ripped out, making Zoro grunt in pain again. "That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate. I CAN'T BE KILLED BY A SWORD!"

Buggy's crew began cheering his name as the man himself laughed like a possessed clown. Nami grabbed onto Alex's shirt in fear, trying to hide herself the best she could. Alex growled as he prepared to attack Buggy. But he was stopped by his captain's voice, "HEY BIG NOSE! STOP BEING A COWARD!"

Everyone seemed to freeze at his voice. The Buggy pirates and Nami looked on in fear while Alex tried to stop himself from laughing. "Who… has… a… big… NOSE!" screamed Buggy throwing a knife at Luffy with his power. Nami gasped as Zoro and Alex called his name in worry.

"Big Nose," said Luffy, proving that he was alright. He had caught the knife in his mouth. Buggy looked at him with fury. "I'm gonna kick your ass." With that said Luffy broke the knife in two.

Buggy seemed to think it was funny, because he started laughing again. "How are you going to kick my ass when you're dead?" He kept on laughing with his crew doing the same. No one expected Luffy to start laughing as well.

"I'm not going to die! Zoro, Alex, run!" The two seemed surprised by the order. But as they stared at their captain's smiling face they seemed to understand what he meant. "Roger," said Zoro. "Such a high maintenance captain," spoke Alex with a smile.

"You won't get away!" yelled Buggy as he attacked Zoro. Using two of his swords Zoro was able to easily parry Buggy's attacks. Alex turned to Nami, who was still clinging to him, "Hey girl." She looked up in surprise, "Y-Yes?" "I'm gonna need you to let go." Nami looked to see herself still holding onto him. With a blush she jumped away. Alex just smiled at her before leaping into action.

While Zoro distracted Buggy, Alex ran to the cannon and began trying to flip it, so it would be pointing at Buggy and his crew. It took a few moments to do, because the thing was so heavy, but by the time Zoro got away from Buggy, he had successfully flipped it.

Alex let out a breath, and turned to the girl who had run over to him. She got there just as Zoro did. "We need to light it," said Alex, looking at the two. "I've got these," said Nami, as she pulled out some matches.

The Buggy pirates freaked out as the fuse was lit. Nami, Zoro, and Alex ran in the opposite direction. Alex grabbed the cage with Luffy, hefted it onto his shoulders, and jumped onto another building with the other two, just as the bomb went off.

As they landed, Alex fell to one knee. "Damn it Luffy you need to lose weight," he joked as he got back to his feet. Luffy laughed a little. That's when Nami noticed blood dripping from his leg. "You're hurt!" she gasped out. The same knife that Luffy bit in two went through his calf.

"It's just a scratch," he groaned out, beginning to walk forward. Nami could only watch in shock as they hobbled away. She couldn't understand why a pirate would go so far for somebody. When they were out of sight, she took her leave.

* * *

Alex grunted as he dropped Luffy on the ground. They had made it a good distance away from the Buggy pirates, and they needed rest. Well Zoro and Alex did anyway.

Alex bit back another scream as he pulled out the knife blade. Blood gushed out of the wound, coating the ground in a lifeless crimson. He sighed as he lay on the ground closing his eyes. He opened them again when he heard Zoro fall to the ground.

And all at once they noticed a dog staring at them, unblinking. "What the hell's up with this dog?" questioned Zoro. Luffy smiled happily as he rolled his cage over to the dog. When he got there he started making faces at it. And still the dog stared. "It's not moving. Is it dead?" said Luffy. He proceeded to reach out and poke the dog.

It took offense to that.

The dog immediately latched itself onto Luffy's face and refused to let go. Zoro and Alex watched wide-eyed as Luffy desperately tried to get the dog off. Once it felt like it got the message across, it released Luffy, who fell onto his back. "Damn dog."

Nami approached the group, looking mildly amused at their pitiful appearance. Luffy was the first to notice her, and called out a greeting, "Hey navigator." Nami smiled before throwing him a key. "Here. You helped me before, so it's the least I could do." Luffy looked at the key excited, "Did you get that just for me?" he questioned with a goofy smile. "Don't get me wrong, I just don't want to owe pirates."

This didn't seem to bother Luffy, as he reached for the key. But before he could grab it, the dog snatched it up and ate it. All four of them stared at it in disbelief. Luffy grabbed the dog and began choking him, telling it to give the key back. Alex turned to Zoro a dark ominous aura appearing behind him, "Give me your sword."

"Hey, you leave Chou Chou alone!" yelled an angry voice. They turned to see and old man in barrel armor walk over to them. "Who are you old man?" questioned Zoro. "I am the mayor!" he bellowed out, "Who are you!?" He noticed Zoro and Alex's wounds. "You two should see a doctor."


	4. Duel! Alex and Zoro go to Battle!

Alex slowly opened his eyes. Both he and Zoro had been taken to the mayor's house to sleep off their wounds and recover their strength, but that didn't last long. Something was happening outside and was preventing Alex from sleeping.

Muttering a quiet curse, Alex hauled himself out of the bed and went to see what was happening. Looking out the window, he saw a giant lion, with a weird guy on top of it, beating up on the little dog from earlier.

Chou Chou was bleeding badly. Cuts and bruises littered his body, yet he still stood defiant. Barking and growling at the large creature, little Chou Chou wasn't the least bit intimidated. He would defend his treasure until there wasn't a breath left in his body.

The lion reared its paw, prepared to finish off the annoying little dog. Chou Chou closed his eyes and braced himself. Thoughts of his beloved master filled his head, as he prepared to meet his end.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the guy on the lion. Chou Chou opened his eyes when he heard the voice. He was surprised to see one of the humans from before blocking the large paw. "You ok little guy?" asked Alex, glancing back at the dog. Chou Chou barked in response, saying he was fine. Alex smirked at him, "You one brave dude Chou Chou, but let me take it from here."

Alex glared up at the large lion and its master. He was going to make them pay for hurting Chou Chou. He winced from the added pressure on his leg, but he wouldn't let it slow him down. This prick was getting an ass kicking.

The lion, seeing that it couldn't move the guy, took a step back. "You've got some guts getting in my way," said the guy on top of the lion, sneering down at him. If there was one thing Alexander hated more than anything, it was being talked down to.

"In about two minutes, we're going to see how much guts you have," said Alex in a cold voice. The guy scoffed. As a pirate he received death threats all the time, and they never succeeded, so why should he believe this guy would. But he couldn't help but feel like he's seen this guy before.

And that's when it clicked. This guy is one of the pirate hunters, Alexander D. Wolfwood. If he could kill this guy, that would prove he deserved to be the first mate.

"Prepare yourself, pirate hunter, for Beast Tamer Mohji is about to kill you! Get him Richie!" The lion let out a loud roar as it went to follow its master's order. It raised its paw high into the air and swung down with tremendous force, only to hit air. Both master and servant looked around frantically for the missing pirate. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Looking for me?" said a voice behind Mohji. As he turned around, he was immediately kicked off of his pet, crashing to the ground nearly twenty feet away. Alex jumped off the lion's back, landing behind him. Then he grabbed Richie by the tail, and using all of his strength, started spinning him around and around, before flinging him at Mohji.

Mohji picked himself off of the ground, shaking his head as he did so. His vision was still a little blurry from that kick. "That bastard! When I get my hands on him, he's dead!" He then noticed a shadow appear around him, growing smaller and darker. He looked up to see his pet falling toward him. "No, Richie, stop!"

His desperate pleas went unanswered as Richie fell on top of him. The air from Mohji's lungs left him, and he was gasping for breath. He was pretty sure some of his ribs were broken.

Alex looked toward Chou Chou and gave him the thumbs up, and he received a happy bark in return. Their happy mood didn't last long as he noticed Mohji and Richie climbing to their feet. Both of them stood unsteady, but neither looked ready to back down.

"Geez, don't you know when to quit? You're clearly outmatched" said Alex exasperated. Mohji looked at him infuriated. "No one mocks the great Mohji! No one! Get him Richie!" The lion let out another roar as it charged his opponent. Alex shook his head sadly, "Why don't you fight me instead of sending your little pet?"

Alex quickly dodged the beast, but it didn't let up. Richie attacked relentlessly. With Alex's leg the way it was, dodging was all he could do. Every time he stepped on that leg, white hot pain shot through his entire body. He just had to wait for his chance.

Mohji was growing increasingly agitated. No matter what his beloved Richie did, it wasn't enough to hit him. Sooner or later, Richie would tire, and then he wouldn't stand a chance. He had to think of something quickly.

At that moment Mohji noticed the little dog from before. It was watching the battle closely, eyes never straying from the two combatants. Mohji smiled as an idea popped into his head.

Richie gasped for breath as the battle came to a lull. Alex, while being slightly worn out, was faring much better than Richie. He finally had his chance to finish this battle. As he prepared to end the fight, a voice rang across the clearing, "Stop right there if you want your little friend to live!"

Alex immediately turned his head to see Mohji holding Chou Chou with a knife at its throat. He clenched his fists in anger at the dirty bastard. "If you make one move against myself or Richie, I'll kill him. Do you understand?" Mohji was confident of his victory now. He knew Alex wouldn't risk his friend.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" yelled an angry voice. The three looked and saw Luffy, Nami, and the mayor had arrived. By the look on Luffy's face, he wasn't happy.

"Put Chou Chou down this instant!" yelled the mayor. Mohji gave them a cocky smirk, not at all threatened by them, "I don't think so old timer. You're all going to watch your friend die, and there's not a thing you can do about it!" Mohji laughed gleefully, and strangely enough, so did the lion.

Luffy wasn't going to comply with his demands, and was getting ready to run over there and beat the hell out of him. "Luffy stop!" yelled Alex. Luffy halted his movements, staring at his friend. They shared a look; a look that spoke more than any words ever could. Luffy nodded his head and backed down.

"You're just going to let him die!?" yelled Nami in disbelief. "After he saved your life!?" Luffy said nothing as he watched the scene unfold. Nami continued to glare at him. "This is why I hate pirates. You're all the same."

Her attention was directed back to the conflict, as Mohji started laughing. "Now Richie, destroy him!" And the onslaught began. Richie didn't let up for a second. Blow after blow rained down on the hapless man, but every time he was knocked down he got right back up.

Nami tried her best not to cry as the man was mauled to death, but still the tears came. She didn't want to watch this man die. If only he wasn't a pirate, this wouldn't be happening.

The mayor watched on in anger and despair. This youngster was going to die, while he lived on cowering in fear. What kind of example would he be setting for the next generation? If you're a coward you might live longer?

The only one who seemed calm was Luffy. He watched the whole display without any emotion. He believed in his friend and his friend believed in him. That's why Luffy would trust that he knew what he was doing.

Alex found himself face down on the ground. Blood flowed freely from the numerous lacerations. Some of his bones were sure to be broken. But still he tried to stand. Only this time he couldn't make it. He was far too exhausted.

Mohji watched on in glee as the man he despised tried desperately to stand only to end in failure. "Now Richie, finish him!" Mohji threw his arms in the air; joyfully celebrating the man's soon to be death.

Alexander noticed that Mohji was no longer holding the knife up to Chou Chou's throat. He knew this was his chance. He grabbed a piece of rubble that had broken because of his head, and threw it at Mohji, hoping to knock the knife out of his hand.

He succeeded. Indirectly.

The chunk of cement went soaring through the air, and nailed Mohji right between the legs. The battlefield quieted, as everyone looked on in shock. Then Mohji let out a loud, girlish scream, dropping both Chou Chou and the knife. "Luffy now!" yelled Alex.

Luffy nodded and ran toward Mohji, stretching his arm behind him as he did so. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy punched Mohji in the face, breaking his nose and sending flying down the street.

Richie watched his master go flying with horror. With him distracted, Alex was finally able to get a hit in. He quickly gave him an upper cut, sending him into the air. Staggering to his feet, Alex jumped up after him, desperate to end the fight. Once he was level with the lion, he put all his remaining strength into one attack. "Ikkotsu."

Alex punched Richie, launching him toward his fallen master. With nothing left, he fell to the earth, landing in a heap. But he was smiling.

Luffy and the others ran over to him, hoping he was alright. They sighed in relief at his smiling face. Chou Chou let out a grateful bark and started licking his hand. Alex laughed, as he started to pet the dog.

Luffy sat down with them and enjoyed the moment. Chou Chou playfully snapped at him, causing Luffy to yelp and jump back. They all laughed. All except for Nami. "Why?"

Everyone turned to look at her. Nami's eyes were shadowed and her body was trembling, "Why would you go so far for a dog?" The air grew cold, and the world seemed to still. For a moment, nothing was said.

"Because it was the right thing to do," answered Alex, Luffy nodding in agreement. This seemed to confuse her more, not that anyone could blame her. Pirates are supposed to be cruel, heartless people, who only cared for money and power. But these people were willing to risk their lives for a dog. It didn't make sense.

"Just because we're pirates doesn't mean we're bad people," said Alex again, drawing her from her thoughts. He forced himself into a sitting position, and gave her a smile, "This world isn't so black and white miss-"

"Nami", she said, realizing she hadn't given him her name. "Mine's Alex, nice to meet you." "How come she can call you Alex?" questioned Luffy with a pout. "Cause she's a pretty girl." "That's not fair!"

Maybe they weren't so bad after all. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them bicker. "Hey Luffy."

"Yeah?" he said turning to her. "Sorry for what I said earlier," she apologized. It took Luffy a minute to remember what she was talking about but when he did his face lit up, "If you're really sorry, you can join my crew as my navigator." Nami bonked him over the head, "I'm not that sorry!" Alex and the mayor shared a good laugh at that. Even Chou Chou barked in laughter.

An explosion suddenly went off, destroying a good portion of the town. Even Chou Chou's treasure was destroyed. Not only that, but the mayor's house was leveled as well. The same house Zoro was sleeping in.

Everyone stared at the rubble, wondering if Zoro was still alive. Through the smoke they could see a few pieces of lumber get pushed aside. A green head of hair poked its way above the smoke, "That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up," said Zoro, proving he was alive. Holding his head in pain, he mumbled about wanting to sleep more.

Luffy let out a cheer, glad that his nakama was safe. "Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" mocked Alex. Zoro looked up at him with a glare, "Screw you!" Alex started laughing along with Luffy. That's when Zoro got a good look at Alex, "What happened to you?" Alex turned away, pretending to clean his nose, "I tripped." "Like I'd believe that!"

Poor Nami could only look on in disbelief, wondering what kind of monsters they were.

"This is unforgivable," said the mayor, staring at the floor with his fists clenched in anger. The rest of the group turned to look at him. "I can't take it anymore. I'm the mayor, and I will protect this town!" He started to run toward Buggy, only to be stopped by Nami. She held onto him desperately, trying to stop him from going.

"Don't try and stop me. As a man I have to fight! Isn't that right?" Luffy gave him a big smile, "That's right old man." Nami didn't seem to share the sentiment, "Don't encourage him!" She still tried to hold him back, but soon enough he broke free. The mayor ran down the street, shouting challenges at Buggy.

Nami huffed, staring at the retreating figure, "He's being reckless." Luffy chuckled, "Don't worry. I like that old man I won't let him die." Nami turned to him, once again in disbelief. They were going to fight for him now too?

Zoro came up to them with a grin. He was looking forward to a rematch. A sudden crash caused them to turn their heads. They saw Alex in the rubble of the pet store. The noise was from him moving some of the debris. They all saw him pick up a box of dog food and place it front of Chou Chou, "Don't worry. We'll make them pay." Luffy had a smile on his face while Zoro just smirked. Nami was once again staring in surprise. These had to be the strangest pirates she'd ever met.

"Wait a minute, you guys are going to? With those injuries?" she said. Zoro tied a dark green bandanna to his head, getting ready for the fight. Alexander rolled his arm, trying to get the kinks out of it. "These injuries are nothing," said Zoro with a grin. "Our pride took the real hit," commented Alex.

"Our destination is the Grand Line," said Luffy, suddenly serious. "So we need that map. You should join us Nami." Grin back in place, he extended his hand to Nami. He fully expected her to take it. He knew she was meant to be his navigator.

Nami slapped his hand away, momentarily shocking Luffy. "I won't become a pirate. But I suppose I could go with you guys, to achieve both our goals." Luffy's face lit up like a fat kid that just found the candy isle. The others smirked as well. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Luffy.

"Right!"

* * *

Buggy sat in his chair, glaring out at the city. Those fools who dare mock him would pay, and pay dearly. He was the great Buggy the Clown, and no upstart would make a fool out of him. He would blow up the whole town and take them with it. He started cackling with glee at the thought.

"Captain Buggy! The cannon's loaded!" one of the pirates announced. Buggy smiled a cruel smile. "Then what are you waiting for, fire!" They wouldn't get that chance. An old voice yelled at them from the street. "Buggy show yourself!"

Buggy and his crew looked to see an old man yelling at them. Most of them snickered at him. What kind of fool would challenge Buggy?

"Are you stupid? Do you want to die?" questioned Buggy in amusement. If this old fool wanted to die then who was he to deny him? "This town is my treasure! I won't let you destroy it!" Buggy couldn't hold in his laughter, "This town is your treasure? Idiot, only gold and gems is treasure." The rest of his crew joined in on the laughter.

Buggy used his Devil Fruit power to separate his hand, and choke the mayor. He slowly lifted him off the ground, savoring the feeling of power. His eyes widened in pain and surprise, "It's you, straw hat!" Luffy appeared and grabbed his hand off of the mayor. Alex and Zoro stood behind him, grinning, while Nami looked nervous.

"I told you I was going to kick your ass," said Luffy, looking up at Buggy. Buggy glared at him. This kid was making a fool out of him and he didn't like it. He struggled to get his hand back, but couldn't pull it out of Luffy's grip. Suddenly Luffy released it, and smiled as it returned to Buggy.

The mayor was on his knees coughing, trying to catch his breath. He turned to look at the new arrivals, "What are you doing here? This isn't your fight." He shakily got to his knees. Nami looked at him concerned. He glared fiercely at the Buggy pirates, and prepared to fight, "Don't get in my way!"

Luffy grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into a wall. Everyone just kinda stared at him, before Nami started yelling, "You moron! What the hell was that for!?" Luffy turned to her nonchalant, "He was in the way." Nami could only stare in incredulity.

"Good idea. If he fought he would die," said Zoro. Nami couldn't refute that. She knew the old guy would be in the way, but he could have handled it better. She turned to look at Alex, who had placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll get used to it." Nami hung her head in despair.

Luffy walked ahead of the group, staring straight at Buggy. He took a deep breath, "BIG NOSE!" Everyone mouths dropped, except Alex and Zoro who were laughing their asses off.

Buggy glared hatefully at Luffy, fists clenched in rage. "Fire the Buggy Bomb now!" His crew immediately aimed the cannon at them and lit the fuse. Nami shrieked and ran off, Zoro and Alex about to do the same. Luffy, however, just looked on calmly. "That won't work."

The cannon fired, and the Buggy Ball came racing toward them. Luffy drew in a giant breath, inflating as he did so, "Gomu Gomu no Balloon!" Nami and the Buggy pirates looked on in astonishment, and horror. The Buggy Ball hit Luffy and was sent flying back the way it came. The building exploded, sending debris everywhere.

"Nice shot Luffy." Said Alex looking at the rubble. "I told you not to encourage him!" yelled Nami, freaking out, "What the hell are you!?" Luffy just smiled at her, stretching his cheeks further than any normal human could make them go, "I'm a rubber man." Nami sank to her knees wide-eyed. She knew he was a weirdo, but she never imagined this.

They all turned to the rubble when they heard a noise. The saw Buggy appear from the wreckage, holding two of his crewmates. He had used them as a shield. The Straw Hats looked at him with disgust.

That's when another person emerged, this one familiar. Mohji looked around confused, "What happened?" That's when he noticed the Straw Hats, "Ah it's you guys!" Luffy just waved a hand in greeting.

"Captain Buggy be careful. That guy has the power of a Devil Fruit." Buggy didn't look that surprised. He figured that was how he deflected the Buggy Ball.

Like cockroaches, another figure appeared. Just as Buggy did, he used a crewmate as a shield, only he used the lion. "This is such an embarrassment," he said before dropping the lion. It fell to the ground, coughing up smoke. Once it laid eyes on the man, it ran behind a barely standing wall, trying to hide. "Cabaji, you bastard!" yelled out Mohji.

Mohji charged at Cabaji, swinging his fist at him. Cabaji leaned back, easily avoiding the blow, and kicked Mohji, sending him toward Luffy. Alex stepped in front of Luffy, "Payback time," he sang out, preparing to hit him. "Wait don't!" yelled Mohji. His pleas fell on deaf ears. As soon as he was close enough, Alex punched him into a building. Cracks appeared on the wall, as Mohji slid to the ground unconscious.

Neither Buggy nor Cabaji seemed bothered by this. "Captain let me handle this," said Cabaji as he stepped out of the rubble. Buggy liked the idea, "Very well. Show them your acrobatics." Cabaji's face lit up as he jumped into the sky, and landed on a unicycle. He drew a saber and charged the group.

This time it was Zoro who stepped in front on Luffy, stopping the sword strike. "If you're a swordsman then I'll be your opponent." The stared at each other for a moment, assessing their adversary. Cabaji glanced down, seeing the blood on Zoro's side. "Very well Roronoa Zoro."

Cabaji drew a breath before spewing flames in Zoro's face. They weren't hot enough to do any real damage, but then again they weren't meant to. They were merely a distraction. Cabaji let loose a kick at Zoro's wounded side. Zoro yelled in pain as he collapsed.

Alex glared at the man. They were nothing more than cowards. This was supposed to be a swordsman's duel, but this man fought with no honor. It shouldn't have surprised him, since they were pirates, but even pirates should have a sense of honor.

Zoro lay on the ground, writhing in pain, while Cabaji mocked him. "What's wrong? I didn't kick you that hard." Zoro glared up at him as he sat up. He was going to hurt this guy, and hurt him bad.

Cabaji pierced the ground with his sword, before spinning the blade in a circle. A cloud of dust shot into the air, obscuring Cabaji from view. Zoro scowled at the dust, wondering what he was up to.

Suddenly, a sword came speeding toward Zoro. He raised both his swords in time to block, but wasn't able to stop the kick. Zoro's eyes widened in pain as his wound was hit again. Blood flew into the air as Zoro was kicked across the ground. Zoro wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

Cabaji began mocking him again, "Do you get it now? It's foolish to go against us." He held himself high on his unicycle, looking down at Zoro. The tire squeaked as he kept his balance, but it didn't drown out Zoro's labored breathing.

The three sword user staggered to his feet, eyes burning with fury. This guy was making a joke out of him, and he didn't like it. There was no way his dream would die because of this man.

Cabaji smirked at Zoro's glare, laughing lightly to himself. "What's with that face? Are you mad? Don't worry; it'll all be over soon. Prepare to die!" He charged at Zoro, fully intent on running him through.

"Is hitting my wound… Really that much fun?" said Zoro, not moving in the slightest. Cabaji reached him, and slashed him right where the stab wound was. Everyone looked on in worry, as blood seeped through his clothes.

The two combatants stared at each other, only their expressions had changed. Zoro was now smirking while Cabaji looked on in rage. "I will show you the difference in our power," said Zoro, placing his third sword in his mouth. "I won't lose to someone like you."

Luffy cheered him on excitedly, waving his arms like a maniac. He felt very proud of his nakama, fighting with their all for what they believe in. His journey was looking pretty good so far.

Nami let out a sigh, causing Luffy and Alex to look at her, "I'm outta here. You guys can kill each other for all I care. I just need to find that treasure, and I'll be gone." That being said Nami took off down one of the back alleys. Luffy happily waved, before turning his attention back to the current fight.

Alex couldn't however. He was worried about her. She was going into a pirate's den, and Alex didn't think she would be able to escape if something happened. He knew Zoro and Luffy would be okay without him so he decided to go with Nami. "Hey captain, I'll go make sure our new friend is ok." Luffy gave him a look before nodding. Alex quickly gave chase, hoping nothing happened before he could get there.

Back with the fight, Cabaji was holding a bunch of spinning tops. Zoro stared at him confused, wondering how they were supposed to do anything. The acrobat sent dozens of them at Zoro, who began slicing them in half. Not a single one was able to hit him.

Cabaji smirked as he peddled up the side of a building. He flew high in the sky, pointing his sword downward, intending to impale Zoro. He wasn't alone in his pursuit. Buggy sent his hand toward Zoro, intending to hold him and prevent him from moving.

Luffy stepped in, literally. He stomped on Buggy's hand, making him scream out in pain. Because Buggy couldn't get a hold of him, Zoro was able to dive out of the way. Luffy gave Buggy a fierce grin, "Don't interrupt Zoro's fight."

* * *

Nami quietly snuck behind the unconscious pirates, heading to the cellar she knew they were keeping the treasure in. Unfortunately, it was covered with a large piece of wood, and try as she might, it wouldn't move.

"Need some help?"

Nami turned around in surprise. Standing there, arms crossed, was Alex. She certainly wasn't expected him to follow her. She grew suspicious, thinking he followed her to get the treasure. "No thanks, I can handle it myself."

Alex raised an eyebrow as she tried to move the wood. After a minute of struggling, with no results, she gave up. Huffing in annoyance she turned to face her companion. She didn't want to admit it, but she needed help. But maybe she could get him to do it without hurting her pride.

Giving him her best flirty smile, she sauntered up to him, Alex staring unashamed. "This darn thing is so heavy…" Nami trailed a finger down his chest, pressing her body against him. There was no way this wouldn't work, and she wouldn't have to ask for help. A win win.

Alex shook his head in amusement. He thought about milking it, but knew this wasn't the time. He gently moved her aside, heading toward the debris. Nami gave a triumphant smirk. "Next time just ask," said Alex, moving the large piece of wood out of the way.

Nami gave another huff, cheeks puffed out. He just had to bring it up. Stomping over to the entrance, she led the way in, Alexander chuckling at her antics. He followed quietly, smile set in place.

At the bottom of the stairs, a sleeping guard lay. Or maybe he was drunk. They weren't sure, but they felt it was best to leave him be. They approached a door with a sturdy padlock. Nami turned to Alex and pointed at the door, "Don't just stand there, make yourself useful." Chuckling again, he did just that. Foot met door, and door lost.

Beyond the door was a tunnel leading further down. They lit a lantern before heading through. Nothing could be heard except the sound of their feet hitting the ground. They eventually came to another door, and like the other one, Alex kicked it down.

Even though it wasn't locked.

They entered to find a large pile of gold, jewelry, and various gems. Nami's eyes turned into beli signs. She ran to the treasure, running her hands through it in glee. Alex snickered when she put on the crown. Was she trying to be a princess?

Alex heard footsteps coming from down the hall and quickly hid himself in the shadows. The guard that was previously asleep appeared through the door and held a sword to Nami, "What are you doing here? This is Captain Buggy's treasure and… Huh? There's no more sake." His speech was slurred proving he was in fact drunk.

As the drunken pirate stared through the bottle, he noticed Alex standing there, a look of absolute horror on his face, "C-Captain Buggy!" he said pointing behind the guard. The man quickly turned around, only to find a wall, "Wha-?" Alex grabbed the empty bottle of sake, and bashed the man over the head. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Nami let out a breath, relieved the threat was taken care of. She placed her hand on her hip, staring at Alex, "Thanks for that, but the treasure's still mine." He laughed at her, not at all put out by her attitude, "That's fine, but we need to find that map." Nami looked surprised, but agreed. She noticed a key ring on the guard's chest and took it.

They searched for the map, only to come up empty handed. Nami looked at the keys, and figured the map must be in one of the chests. She grabbed one of the smaller ones and unlocked it. Inside was the map of the Grand Line. Letting out a cheer, she jumped up and hugged Alex, who didn't hesitate to hug the beautiful woman back. Realizing what she was doing, she released him with a blush.

They found a couple of large canvas bags and loaded them up. All the treasure barely fit inside the two bags. They each took a bag and headed for the exit. "You better not take my treasure!" threatened Nami.

* * *

Zoro was lying on the ground again, breathing heavily. He slowly got to his feet, muttering curses at the man across from him. And this time it wasn't Luffy. "I'm tired."

Cabaji seemed to get a kick out of this, "Are you giving up then?" He burst out in laughter. He never would have thought the great Roronoa Zoro would give up and die like this. "I meant I'm tired of your smug face." Cabaji's smile turned into a murderous glare. "Damn you! Die!" He charged Zoro once again.

Zoro got into a stance, preparing to end the fight. He placed his third sword in his and crossed his arms, swords pointing upwards. "Oni Giri." Zoro dashed forward, swinging all three swords at once. Cabaji never saw it coming. Blood spurted from his wounds as he fell off his unicycle, unconscious.

Or dead.

Zoro collapsed soon after, worn out from the battle. "Hey Luffy, I'm going to sleep." Luffy nodded his head with a big smile. "Right. I'll take care of the rest."


	5. Luffy vs Buggy! Power of the Devil Fruit

Nami and Alex finally made it back to the battlefield. Stopping behind a building, they saw Luffy squaring off with Buggy. Zoro was passed out, but judging from the snoring they could hear, he was just fine. Cabaji however, was lying in a pool of blood.

Buggy kicked the ground, showing that he had a hidden knife in his shoe. He waved it mockingly at Luffy, "You might be able to deflect cannon balls, but I doubt you can deflect knives." Luffy nodded, "Sure can't." Alex, who heard this, face palmed. "Damn it Luffy. Don't let the enemy know your weakness."

Buggy jumped into the air, detaching the lower half of his body and sent it cartwheeling toward Luffy. The rubber man jumped, avoiding the attack. Just as Buggy expected.

"I've got you now!" Buggy said, sending numerous knives at Luffy. But he wouldn't go down so easy. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed a tree, pulling him to safety. As Luffy landed, so did Buggy's legs return to him.

Luffy smiled, seemingly enjoying the fight. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy sent a punch at Buggy who dodged, and prepared to cut off Luffy's arm. The stretching arm reached a tree, and pulled Luffy toward the clown. He held his arm out preparing to take off Buggy's head, but he did it himself. Buggy detached his head, while Luffy went soaring into a building's remains.

Buggy's floating head laughed at Luffy before reattaching itself. Said rubber man exploded out of the rubble, dusting off his shorts. "Damn, he's really annoying," said Luffy offhandedly. "I'll show you annoying!" screamed Buggy, who sent his forearm at him. Luffy grabbed said appendage so the knives in Buggy's hand wouldn't impale him.

But it was for nothing. Buggy separated his hand from his forearm, cutting into Luffy's face. He flew back, landing in a heap. "How do you like that brat!?" laughed Buggy. Luffy just sat there in the wreckage, staring at his hat. There was a small cut in his precious treasure. "You bastard!"

Luffy started shaking in rage. The thing he held most dear, his promise to his friend, had been damaged. He would make Buggy pay. "How dare you damage my hat! This is my treasure!"

Buggy looked surprised for a moment, before breaking out in uproarious laughter. "That's not treasure. Gold and silver is treasure. But if that's so important to you, then I'll take it!" Buggy's hand, which hadn't returned to him, headed straight for Luffy's hat.

Alex saw this and wasn't going to just let it happen. He dropped the bag of treasure and headed toward Luffy, ignoring Nami's pleas to wait. Stopping directly behind Luffy, he stopped the floating appendage, using his own hand as a shield. One of the knives had pierced through it.

Luffy turned around, hearing the grunt of pain. His eyes widened as he saw Alex standing there, bleeding considerably. "Alex!" he yelled out in worry. He only grunted in response, throwing Buggy's hand away and ripping out the knife.

Alex turned around, eyes murderous as he stared at Buggy, "Don't you ever try to take away my friends treasure!" Luffy and Nami stared in amazement. Luffy eyes were hidden as he looked at the ground. He was truly touched that he would go so far for his treasure. "Alexander, hold my hat."

Now it was Alex's turn to stare wide eyed. For two reasons:

1. Luffy used his full name. Luffy never uses his full name.

2. He knew how much that hat meant to Luffy. Accepting the hat meant he accepted Luffy's trust. He nodded seriously, taking it with his good hand.

Buggy sneered at them. Such displays of camaraderie repulsed him. Everyone on his crew were his underlings, tools to use to accomplish his goals. "You all remind me of that bastard Shanks. Always trying to protect your friends. It's disgusting!" The others turned to face him, but Luffy had a questioning look on his face. "You knew Shanks?"

"Yeah, back when we were apprentices and comrades. He always wore a straw hat too…" Buggy trailed off looking at the hat. Memories seemed to stir him to anger. "I hate that red-haired bastard!"

Luffy's own anger grew as Buggy mocked his friend. He ran at him, and as he approached, Buggy separated his head again, but this time Luffy wasn't aiming for his head. He kicked Buggy in the stomach knocking his body over. His head made its way back to his body, face set in a grimace.

"Don't you ever say anything bad about Shanks!" Luffy yelled furious. Buggy quickly got to his feet, anger in his own eyes, "I'll say whatever I want!"

Buggy then separated himself into two parts, his top half floating upward, "And I'll kill anyone who tries to steal my treasure!" He flew past them and headed toward Nami, who was trying to sneak away with the treasure. Nami freaked out and started running away as fast as she could.

Alex cursed and gave chase. He knew he couldn't beat Buggy to her, but he hoped she would be ok until he got there. Luffy would have given chase too, but he noticed that Buggy's lower half was still there. He grinned like the devil and sent a powerful kick to Buggy's buggy balls.

Nami closed her eyes as Buggy reached her, only to open them as she heard him drop from the sky. She and Alex looked back to see what Luffy had done, and Alex couldn't stop the chuckles. That's the second pirate today they've nailed in the balls. Maybe that would be their thing?

"I'm your opponent, so leave my friends alone." Buggy barely heard him, crying as he was. Luffy then turned his attention to Nami, "Hey leave the treasure or he'll come after you again." Nami seemed deeply offended that he would suggest such a thing. Feminine fury was building up in her eyes. So much so that Alex took a step away from her.

"No! This is my treasure! I stole it fair and square!" Buggy seemed to snap out of it as she claimed the treasure as hers. "Whose treasure is it?" he asked trying to be menacing. Kind of hard when your voice is squeaky from getting kicked in the balls.

"It's mine! Since I'm a thief who steals from pirates any treasure I steal is all mine!" Luffy hit the palm of his hand with his fist, "Oh I see. That makes sense." Alex sweat dropped. How the hell does that make sense? She's unjustifiably justifying her thieving.

"Bullshit! That's my treasure!" yelled out Buggy in anger. Ignore the fact that he stole it from someone else. Nami just stuck her tongue out at him.

Buggy, furious, separated all of his parts, and surrounded Nami. Alex jumped through the throng of Buggy parts and stood in front of her. "Don't get in my way!" yelled Buggy as he attacked Alex. Said man stood his ground, preparing to protect Nami.

Alex didn't let a single piece of Buggy get to Nami, nor did he let a single piece damage Luffy's hat. Nami couldn't believe this guy. How much beating could one man take? It hit her especially hard, since this time he was taking it for her.

Buggy started laughing. Not that crazy, "I kill puppies" kind of laugh, but like someone who just saw something really funny. Then he started crying. Both of them were wondering what was going on. Though Alex didn't mind, since it made Buggy stop beating on him.

Buggy turned around and started yelling at Luffy, "Stop that!" Apparently Luffy had been doing things to Buggy's feet. Nami then tried to hit him with the bag of treasure, only to have him catch the bag. Nami began shaking the bag furiously, screaming for him to let go, but Buggy would not relent.

Alex saw Buggy's hands float up with knives in them, ready to impale Nami. He grabbed her and flung her out of the way, preparing to take the hit instead. She gasped as she hit the ground, looking back in horror.

"I told you that I'm your opponent!" yelled Luffy, charging toward Buggy. He jumped up, spun his body for momentum, and kicked Buggy into the bag of treasure. He went flying across the ground, making a trench as he did so, until he finally stopped by a building. The rest of his body parts fell the floor, scattered around the street.

Alex took this opportunity to fall to one knee. He was glad he didn't get stabbed again, but all the ass kicking he was getting was starting to piss him off. Nami turned to look at the two, "Thanks, you saved my life." Luffy gave her a big grin, "No problem!" Alex just gave her a weak smile.

They all turned to look at the treasure, only to see Buggy floating and glaring at them. Nami slowly backed away before making a run for it. Luffy stood his ground, while Alex struggled to his feet. "You bastards will pay for the pain you've put me through. Reassemble!"

Instead of becoming whole, Buggy only connected with his feet and hands. Luffy and Alex stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Buggy frantically began searching for his missing body parts, when his eyes rested on Nami.

She had tied up Buggy's remaining pieces, preventing him from combining. She had one foot on the bundle, standing triumphantly. "Looking for these?" she coyly asked. Buggy started hopping around, demanding she give them back.

Luffy stretched his arms, happy smile never leaving his face. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" Luffy hit Buggy with his palms, sending him flying through the sky. "Looks like Captain Buggy's blasting off again!" he yelled as he soared out of sight.

Alex let out a happy grunt as he fell to his back. "Hey Luffy." As soon Luffy turned, he saw his hat heading toward him. He caught it with a smile, and offered his thanks.

Nami walked up to him, a strange look on her face, "I can help fix it," she said, gesturing to the small cut it had in it. Luffy turned to her with a radiant smile, "Really!? Thanks!" They both turned when they heard snoring, and saw that Alex had fallen asleep. Nami sweat dropped at that.

Then she remembers about the map. She dug it out of her shirt and offered it to Luffy, "Here." He looked surprised for a moment, before happily taking the map, cheering as he did so. "So does this mean you'll join us?" he asked.

"I already told you I won't become a pirate, but travelling with you will make me a lot of money. But I'm only working with you. I'm not a pirate." Luffy agreed with a hardy laugh, and the deal was made.

Luffy then proceeded to wake both Alex and Zoro by slapping them in the head. Neither appreciated it, but couldn't move enough to hit him. "Oh yeah, shouldn't we check on the mayor?" said Nami, remembering that Luffy knocked him out. The three men stared at her for a moment then turned to each other, "Oh yeah..."

As Luffy went to go wake up the mayor, they noticed a large gathering of people. They assumed it was the missing villagers. "What happened to the pirates that were here?" asked one of them. Another one seemed to notice the mayor out cold, "And what happened to the mayor!?"

They all gathered around the mayor, worried for his health. Nami was trying to look innocent, but it didn't help when Luffy admitted to knocking him out.

Quite happily too.

"You moron!" she screamed. The crowd turned to them with murder in their eyes. "Why did you attack our mayor? Are you connected to the pirates?"

Any normal person would not admit to being a pirate at this point, but Luffy isn't normal. "We're pirates." Nami began crying in horror, while Zoro and Alex were once again laughing their asses off.

Luffy walked over to his downed crewmembers, "What now?" asked Zoro, mirth still written on his face. "They're pretty mad," said Alex, smiling. Luffy let out a laugh, before grabbing them, Nami doing the same with the treasure. "We run!"

Nearly every villager began chasing them, only a couple staying behind to check on the mayor. Luffy was having a great time, the big smile on his face attested to that, but poor Nami was terrified. The other two were barely conscious.

"This is a good town," said Luffy as they ran. "What!?" yelled Nami. She was still pissed at him for the whole thing. "Everyone's willing to fight for that old guy. Hey turn here." Nami let out a curse as she had to back track to take the alley.

Halfway down the alley, they saw Chou Chou, and had to jump over him. The little dog began barking and growling at the townspeople, much to their surprise. "Chou Chou what are you doing?" they asked. Alex regained some consciousness and looked back at the dog. He saw Chou Chou grin at him, and he grinned back. "THANKS DOGGIE!" yelled out Luffy.

They eventually reached the dock. Nami dropped her treasure in relief, while Luffy was admiring her ship, "Wow is this your ship? Nice." Nami shrugged, "Eh, I took it from some stupid pirates."

"What was that?" said a voice from onboard the boat. Three pirates emerged, the same that Zoro and Alex met before. Apparently, Nami's met them too. "We've been waiting for you. It's time to teach you a lesson thief." They jumped out of the boat and approached the group.

"We'll have to teach you guys a lesson too. Hey wake up!" they guy then slapped Zoro's head a couple of times, stirring him into consciousness. He raised his head and glared at the three, making them start to hyperventilate. They soon passed out.

The group loaded up the boats before setting sail. Luffy, excited as always, let out a cheer, "Alright onto the next adventure!" The group smiled at him. He may have been an idiot, but he was their idiot.

"Wait you brats!"

They all turned towards the voice, and were surprised to see the mayor, now bereft of armor. He was breathing heavily from sprinting hallway across town. He looked at them, tears streaming down his face, "Thank you!"

They all smiled. Luffy began waving his arms, screaming goodbye. "I hope that treasure helps them out," said Luffy, gazing out at the horizon. Nami slowly turned to Luffy, a twitch in her eye. Alex saw this, and began crawling to the other side of the boat, desperate to get away from the angry female. "What did you say? There was 5 million beli in that bag!"

Luffy didn't seem to care about the amount, "They're gonna need it to rebuild the town." "BUT THAT WAS MY TREASURE!" yelled Nami, not caring for his reasons. She grabbed Luffy by the head and tried to push him into the ocean.

"Stop it I can't swim!"

"That's why I'm doing it!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for sorry!"

"Looks like we got quite the navigator, eh Zoro?" said Alex laughing at Luffy's desperate struggle. "For better or worse," he said back. The two gazed across the horizon, wondering where their next adventure will take them.

"Die damn you!"

"HELP!"


End file.
